


Protecting Annekë

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fem!Qui-Gon but that doesn't actually matter in this fic, Gender or Sex Swap, Multi, Unplanned Pregnancy, also this uses my headcanon of Naboo politics being vicious, basically everyone is a woman and awesome, fem!Anakin, fem!obi-wan, not that it really matters much either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annekë, faced with something she never expected, turns to her Senator lover to vent her fears. Of course, Padmé has a plan. When doesn't she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protecting Annekë

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Twird96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twird96/gifts).



> Prompt: Anakin/Padme Genderswap "Impossible to hide".
> 
> Obi-Wan decided to get in the middle of it too.

In the end, Annekë went to the only person she trusted to help her in the situation she had found herself in. Padmé had long since been her confidante and lover, though neither one, for so many reasons, could commit solely to the other. Padmé stayed single, teasing out the hopes for many of Naboo's political worthies of a political dynasty to be made, while enjoying the companionship of her handmaidens. Annekë had fallen as hard for her Master as was possible, even if that passion had never been consummated.

Which left her in a quandary now.

"I swear to you, Angel, I have not been with a man that way at all! I don't like them! Not for that!"

Padmé drew Annekë close, brushing the frustrated tears away. "Then it is like your mother's tale, about how she came to conceive you, Ani," she soothed her younger lover. "The Force has a plan for you, apparently."

"The Order will throw me out! They won't believe me!"

Padmé's face grew stormy at that idea. "Listen to me. I know you think this will be impossible to hide, but I have a lot of resources at hand. But we will need Obi's help in this. She will believe you about the parentage, and then it will be a matter of sending you on a top secret mission… while in reality, I will apply my spy network to learning information in your place and you will be safely hidden in my home on Naboo."

"But after?" Annekë asked. "It's my child."

Padmé kissed her then. "No, it will be our child, Ani. Yours and mine and Obi's, if she will be a part of our family."

"What about Ahsoka? I can't just leave her," Annekë protested, but it was fainter, and without so much panic.

"I think Obi can handle your padawan for the few more months you have," Padmé promised.

* * *

Obi had blanched pale at the news, and Padmé just knew Annekë was beginning to turn to anger as a defense against, yet again, disappointing her Master.

"You should have told me sooner," Obi said. "All those risks in the frontlines!" she fussed. "You, or your child, could have suffered so much pain!"

That was when Padmé knew for certain Obi loved her Ani as much as Ani loved Obi.

"Master?" Annekë said in a tiny voice, which had the elegant woman sweeping over and pulling her former padawan into a tender hug. As Annekë cried on her shoulder, Obi focused on Padmé.

"There is a plan?" the elder woman asked.

"Assign her an intensely secret mission. No one would suspect, because she is a Jedi, and I will turn my spies loose on her behalf, to give you information to report back as if from her. Meanwhile, I will keep her safe in my home on Naboo, with a rotation of my ladies to attend her, and a med-droid that will have its memory wiped."

"You are most thorough, milady," Obi was with approval.

"One has to be, with Naboo politics being as vicious as they are." Padmé smiled sharply. "We love our democracy, but we are a feudal people as well."

"I will have to take Ahsoka on, then. I cannot promise that I will be able to keep it secret from her; the girl is very fiercely bonded to her Master."

"Keep it from her as long as you can; less people to accidentally spill the secret," Padmé warned. "But… when it is close to time, Ani probably wouldn't mind having her close, and you, if it is possible."

"One of us will be there," Obi promised.

* * *

"She promised," Annekë whispered, her voice strained as she tried to focus through the pain. Fortunately, the med-droid chose to administer the spinal block then, bringing intense relief.

"Ani," Sabé said softly, wiping damp hair back and then bathing the laboring woman's face gently. "The battle of Coruscant was only a few days ago. The Republic is in upheaval and chaos because of the revelations of the true enemy." She carefully didn't name the man that was known to be so wrapped up in Annekë's life.

"But Obi promised."

"And I kept that promise," the warm voice she needed to hear said. "Instead of one, you get all three of us," Obi added coming to sit beside the bed on one side with Padmé while Ahsoka sat carefully by her head, resting her hand… the one that wasn't attached to the arm in a sling… on her master's face.

"Snips?" Annekë asked, worried by that, by the bandages she could see peeking out of Obi's tunics, the bruise on Padmé's face.

"It's nothing, Skychick; you worry about having my future padawan, okay?" Snips reassured, smiling for her, so relieved to finally be back near her.

"I don't think the Council will like that or let you have both," Annekë said, getting a chorus of 'twins' from the two adults and a confused looked from the Togruta teenager.

"Babies come in more than one when they're not clones?"

That set off some laughter, easing all the tension out of the room.

* * *

Annekë had one twin against her breast, feeding the girl, while the boy was cradled lovingly in Obi's arms. Padmé had the honor of being Ani's pillow currently, stroking her young lover's hair to keep her calm for the upcoming talk.

"The Order has been made aware of the truth of the situation," Obi said softly, fretting when it made Annekë tense up. "They have approved a leave for you for the standard two years of a child's development. After that, you may either bring them to the creche to be raised there, or choose to leave the Order in full honor. The Force gave you no choice, after all."

"What… how?" Ani asked, shocked.

"I, Plo, and Ki-Adi, actually, argued for the full two years. No one protested a leave; only the length. Even Mace would prefer to have you back sooner, as the Republic needs every Jedi it can get as we put things back together." Obi smiled warmly at her former padawan. "You are welcome to come live in the Temple, and possibly teach or mind the other younglings. Yoda asked me to convey that."

"I'll consider it… but what about Ahsoka? She can't put her training on hold that long."

Padmé drew in a deep breath. "Ani, dear… she's only waiting for you to take her beads off. She's not happy, but no padawan has ever done what she did at the battle of Coruscant. The Republic needs her as their symbol of bravery and fortitude, and are demanding she be Knighted."

Annekë's eyes narrowed, and she focused on Obi's face. "What did my padawan do?"

Obi sighed softly. "She is the one that basically marched into the full senate, backed by volunteers of the 332nd, and told the entire Senate who the Sith was. He feigned innocence, and she… provoked him to defend himself so definitively, with a recording of his voice speaking to Dooku, that he struck her down."

Annekë gasped, startling Leia, but Obi freed a hand to calm her with a petting along her leg.

"Dear girl, do settle. You've seen her with your own two eyes." Obi smiled and shook her head. "Of course the rest of the Jedi jumped in then, with Ahsoka's troops filing in and protecting the Senators. It was a difficult fight, as the Sith was powerful and skilled. But he was cornered, and was being pushed steadily back… right to where Ahsoka had laid perfectly still, waiting for the strategic advantage. While I should not approve of her pulling the stab-the-foe-in-the-back thing, yet again, he was demonstrably the aggressor and endangering everyone. And she did it with an arm that was dislocated at elbow and shoulder; it's a wonder the healers got it straightened out with that damage and the snapped forearm."

"My Snips… Republic hero where no one can deny it," Annekë said in pride.

"Yes, yes she is," Padmé told her. "But that's not actually the full story we intended to go over with you, my beautiful Jedi." She ran a hand down the younger woman's side. "Obi and I had a very, very long and honest talk, which is one reason I want you to truly consider moving back to the Temple. Because it would let you be close enough to visit me… and where you and Obi can tackle who you both wish to be with one another."

Annekë stared at her, then flashed a worried look at Obi… who moved so that she could lean in and kiss her former padawan.

"I was in love with you before Padmé came back into our lives, Ani… but I thought I should give you space, given all of our fights and your obvious enthusiasm toward her," Obi admitted. "I thought she was who you wanted in order to be happy."

"She is… partly," Annekë admitted. "But I loved you just as long as I could remember, even before you truly healed from losing your Master."

"It was you that helped me heal, my love," Obi promised her.

Padmé reached out to the eldest of them. "Give me Luke, and then get in this bed, Obi. It is more than big enough to hold all three of us and the twins."

Both Jedi had to laugh at the order, but Obi obeyed, and Annekë let herself believe she would be happy… even as she pretended not to notice they had never told her who the Sith was. Right now, she did not care. She had her children, her lover… and her master's heart.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Coming to Understandings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299036) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly)




End file.
